Bonding With Chomper
by Pricat
Summary: Now a young adult, Pricat misses Chomper and spends time with him
1. Chapter 1

Pricat sighed getting up as it was noon and her owner Marcelibe was at high school and wouldn't be back until later and she was drawing and found a sketch she'd drawn as a pup.

It was of her and her siblings Chomper and Pandora.

She missed them but still saw Pandora as her older twin was a Guardian Minion and protected others from Pitch but she missed Chomper as after Pandora had became a Guardian, she and Chomper had gotten close as siblings and then some.

She was listening to the Frozen soundtrack on headphones as she had her iPod but drawing a story about two Purple Minion knights and a Guardian Minion.

Marcelibe loved Pricat's stories and drawings of the Minion Kingdom a fairytale world the female Purple Minion had made for herself and told Chomper about it.

"Maybe Chomo will visit as I muss him." she said.

Her long purple hair was tied up in braids but she was humming colouring.

Marcelibe said she should do comics but Pricat was too shy.

She then felt her cellphone buzz as it was Chomper saying Ash was going with her friends so was coming over or they could hang out with Dave and Kevin.

"Yes!" Pricat yelled as her psychic powers were making things hover.

She was getting ready to go and was looking forward to having fun.

"Mmmmmm good gelato huh?

This place is the best gelato parlour." Chomper said.

"Yes but glad we were able to do this.

Since you're helping Ash and I have Marcie." Pricat said.

"Yeah I knew you'd get lonely but we're family.

Plus you can still see Pan right?" he said.

"Yes." Pricat said blushing.

They were playing basketball, but having fun as they used to make up games as pups that occupied them when at the AVL before El Macho ruined everything but Pricat pushed that out of her mind.

She hoped that they could do this a lot as Chomper agreed.

He liked being around Pricat a lot and had feelings for her despite being her sister but felt bad that they hadn't hung out with Pricat because he was with Ash and Dave giggled as Kevin kissed him making Pricat giggle.

"Aww you guys are so cute." she said.

Kevin's purple furred cheeks went deep violet at this because he was embarrassed but they giggled.

"Hey let's go to our place!" Dave said as they were going

Later that day, Marcie was home but saw that Pricat was in a good mood but knew how long she had wanted to hang out with Chomper since he was always busy with things and knew she was busy so happy that the female Purple Minion was happy.

"Yeah, we were having fun but we're goingbto do it more plus I can't wait to tell Pandora." she said.

She had told Marcie about her older sister being a Guardian Minion and she thought it was awesome seeing her drinking milk.

"You think she'll come tonight?" Marcie asked.

"Maybe." Pricat said as they were going out for dinner.

Unaware to them, Pandora was outside the window watching them but happy since she knew that her twin sister got lonely, very lonely sometimes so felt good that she was reconnecting with Chomper.

"I'll see you later Sis, then you can tell me all about it." she said.

She was knowing how Pricat missed her and Chomper but knew Marcie was helping her. 


	2. Flying Together

Bonding With Chomper

"So, you had fun with Chomper and Kevin huh?" Pandora asked Pricat later that night as Marcie was asleep since it was four in the morning.

"Yep, we had gelato and played basketball'" Pricat said.

Pandora smirked at her younger twin but knew she wanted to be with Chomper and were eating cookies.

"That's great as you guys have something good going on, and Chomper and I have been talking." Pandora told her.

Pricat smiled as she was going to have fun with Pandora but wanted Marcie to join in.

"Another time as she's sleeping." Pandora told her as they were going flying.

They were going to the Gru house but waking Chomper up as he was smirking and wanting to join in their antics making Pricat happy as she had always wanted this to happen.

The next morning, Marcie was up but noticed Pricat was asleep unaware that she'd been with her sister Pandora and were tired but leaving her be and saving her pancakes kissing her purple furred head seeing a smile on the Purple Minion female's face.

"Aw just rest okay?" she whispered.

She was leaving for school and were hoping she would be okay and probably would feel better later wondering where Chomper was, unaware he lived with Ash and helped her out.

Pandora was there watching over her younger twin as she was caring about her.

She was using her dream sand to give her good dreams hoping she would feel better later scanning the room as many of her sister's sketches were over the room and made her smile.

She remembered that her sister had been sketching after getting back from having fun with her.

"Mmm..." she said in sleep talk.

Pandora smiled at this but noticed she had a loose tooth making her smirk knowing Tooth would visit her when it came out since Chomper also had a loose tooth too.

Later Pricat was feeling better after sleeping all day but was feeling something funny in her mouth as it was a loose tooth making her excited meaning if it came out now, Tootg would visit her unaware Chomper had a loose tooth too.

Marcie was understanding as she heard the Purple Minion female whimper as the tooth came out but was keeping it safe until later but was excited seeing a gap in her mouth where the tooth had been.

She was excited at bedtime but was putting the tooth under her pillow and was sleepy drifting off. 


End file.
